Better Choices
by High Lady of the Fandom Court
Summary: America made some pretty BAD decisions. But how would the Selection have gone if America didn't make so many of those mistakes-specifically one in particular. What would have happened if America had told Maxon about Aspen and how she felt about Maxon immediately?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Basically, this is what I think would happen if America figured out her feelings and told Maxon about Aspen immediately. The first few paragraphs are taken from The Selection.**

 ***All Rights go to Kiera Cass***

Chapter 1- Old Loves

My eyes fell to the name tag on his uniform: OFFICER LEGER.

I doubted a second had passed.

I kept myself composed enough that no one saw the storm raging inside- a miracle in and of itself. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, scream at him, demand he leave my sanctuary. I wanted to melt away and disappear, but I felt so very _here._

None of it made sense.

I cleared my throat. "Yes. Officer Leger comes from Carolina. He's actually from my hometown." I smiled at Maxon.

No doubt Aspen would have heard us laughing as we rounded the corner, would have noted that my arm was still draped on the prince's. Let him make of that what he would.

Maxon seemed excited for me. "Well, how about that! Welcome, Officer Leger. You must be very happy to see your Champion Girl again." Maxon held his hand out, and Aspen shook it.

Aspen's face was like a stone. "Yes, Your Majesty. Very much so."

What did that mean?

"I'm sure you're pulling for her, too." Maxon encouraged as he winked at me.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Aspen bowed his head a little bit.

And what did _that_ mean?

"Excellent. Since America is from your home province, I can't think of a better man in the palace to leave her with. I'll make sure you're put on her guard rotation. This girl of yours refuses to keep a maid in her room at night. I've tried to tell her…" Maxon shook his head at me.

Aspen finally seemed to relax a bit. "I'm not surprised by that, Your Majesty."

Maxon smiled. "Well, I'm sure you all have a busy day ahead of you. We'll be off. Good day, officers." Maxon gave a quick nod and pulled me away.

It took all of the strength in my body not to look back.

Once we were seated in the theater, I tried to sort the hurricane of thoughts racing through my head. Should I tell Maxon? I couldn't get Aspen hurt, but it felt wrong not to tell Maxon. Almost like I was betraying him…

"America?" Maxon shook my shoulder gently, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright, darling?"

 _Darling-_ I loved that word. It was my word. I knew in that moment that I had to tell Maxon because I wasn't "Aspen's girl" anymore. I wanted to be Maxon's darling, his wife, because…

Because I loved Maxon. The realization hit me like a brick. I loved Maxon Calix Schreave, and there was nothing I wanted more than to be his darling, his dear. A smile spread across my face.

"America?" Maxon's voice was cautious, as he waited for my answer.

"Hmm?"

Maxon laughed. "Are you alright? You looked a bit pale."

"Oh, umm. Yes. No. I don't know. It will be." The sleeve of my dress suddenly seemed very interesting. A pair of warm hands surrounded mine. I looked up into the brown eyes I loved so much. "I just, well ok. I need to tell you something, and you need to promise not to be irrational or get upset or anything like that. Promise?"

"I promise, America," Maxon said, laughing.

I took a deep breath before starting. "Remember when I told you about my boyfriend. The one from back home?" Maxon nodded. "Well, his name is Aspen. Aspen Leger."

Maxon looked confused as if he didn't understand the significance. I saw exactly when it clicked for him. A mixture of rage, disbelief, and sadness dashed across his face before his "prince face" slipped into place. He looked like he was about to speak but I held up a hand.

"Wait. He is- I guess he's a two now- was a Six. And he came from a big family where there was never enough food to go around. He needs this job. Please. I need you to promise that you won't fire him or send him on the next ship to New Asia. Please." I knew I had to do this, but there was a twinge of pain in my heart.

Maxon's face softened. "I understand." He said, nodding solemnly.

"There's one more thing." A smile stretched across my face. I delighted in holding the information over him. It took every fiber of my being not to blurt out exactly what I was thinking. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Maxon looked up expectantly, motioning for me to continue.

"I love you," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Confessions

 **Thank you so so so much to everyone who read, liked, favorited, or reviewed! I appreciate it so much. This is a bit longer than Chapter 1. Enjoy! :)**

 **White Horse Golden- Thanks so much! Here you go!**

 **Camio- Thank you!**

 **Ziaoi- Thank you so much! It was always a problem I had with America in the books. I felt like she knew she loved Maxon the entire time and just wouldn't admit it to herself. I'm so excited to keep going.**

 **Disneygirl15- To be honest, I have no idea where this is going, but I'm excited to see what I do with it.**

 **Guest- Thanks for the comment. I will definitely be adding conflict of some kind.**

 ***All Rights to Kiera Cass***

Maxon's sarcastic laugh echoed throughout the room.

I looked up, alarmed. "What? What's so funny?"

"My dear," I glared at him. Laughing again, "The last time I saw you, you said and I quote, 'I don't understand anything, and I just need to sort it.' As well as 'Can you not kiss me until I figure it out?' Can you really blame me?"

I stared at him blankly. "But I just told you I figured it out."

Maxon seemed to see the pain in my eyes and took my hand. "I'm sorry, darling." I melted at that word.

 _Darling._ Always and forever, I would be his darling.

"Why would I lie to you? When have I ever lied to you before?"

Maxon tensed at those words and his hand tightened on mine. He spoke quietly, as if anything louder would hurt me more than his laughter still echoing in my ears. "I am sorry," He repeated. "But you were the girl that said she came for the money. And for the food. And then told me she just wanted to be my friend."

I yanked my hand from his grasp. "I was also the girl who was honest from the start. The girl who promised to be your friend, who promised to help you. I was the girl you first kissed." I stood up, making to leave. "And I am the girl that just told you that I loved you."

The tears were coming quickly, and I didn't want to be in front of Maxon when they spilled. My heels clicked, as I walked to the door and left my love calling my name behind me.

I was tired of crying. I was tired of the stress. I was tired of the Selection.

When I finally reached my room, tears were spilling down my face. The faceless guard outside my door, opened it before I could touch the doorknob. I made for the bed before seeing the piano resting in the corner of the room.

I couldn't remember the last time I played. Sitting down on the glossy black bench I poised my fingers above the keys. Years of piano practice came hurtling back to me as my fingers flew over the notes. I started with familiar songs: age old songs I learned a lifetime ago. I quickly transitioned to darker harder chords until I was letting my emotions reign over the keys I pressed. They played the Selection.

They played the rising crescendos before an elimination. The staccato beat of the Reports and the slow relieving notes after I found out I would stay another day. I played a sweet, hopeful melody for Maxon and I's first kiss. As the piece went on, I transitioned an octave lower and the music became similar to the requiems I was hired to sing sometimes at the funerals of Twos. The soft, mournful tune represented my last few weeks at the palace wonderfully.

I stopped the music in the middle. I couldn't finish the piece before finishing the Selection. And who knew when that would be. Applause from behind me startled me from my reverie.

I turned to see Maxon standing near the door. He looked as if he were waiting for an invitation to come in more. My head gave a quick bob and he walked up to me. He stopped a few paces away from me before he started speaking.

"Listen, America. I'm not going to say I'm sorry again because I know that won't help." I ducked my head. "So I'll say this. I love you. I think I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. Then, I met you and you were honest and fiery and you weren't afraid to put me in my place."

I smiled remembering my first night at the palace I had once referred to as a cage, but now as a home.

"I fall more in love with you everyday and I laughed because I thought you were joking. I wouldn't - couldn't - let myself believe that you might actually love me back. Because what if you were joking or decided you wanted leave this place. Or if you didn't want me enough to take the burden of the crown. And you had told me so many times that-" He paced around the room, throwing his hands in the air, clearly looking for a word to describe our relationship.

"That we could never be an 'us' because the man I just met in that hallway is the man you couldn't get over. And I couldn't take the heartbreak."

Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. But I liked these tears. These were happy tears. I stood up, rushing into his arms.

"And I know I said that I wouldn't say it again, but I'm sorry. I just-"

I pulled out of his embrace and looked into his familiar brown eyes. "Stop talking and just kiss me already."

His eyes widened a whisper before his hand cupped my cheek and leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Decisions

 **Reviewers! :)**

 **I'm actually so surprised every time someone reviews/likes it and (my friends can vouch for this) it makes me so happy you guys like it! So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

 **Disneygirl15- Here it is!**

 **White Horse Golden- That's actually a pretty good idea… maybe in the future.**

 **Lelebird7- Awww thanks so much! Here you go…**

 **MaxonandAmerica- You're Welcome- *jokes***

 **\- omg, thank you!**

 **I know I'm INSANELY late with this update. I want to apologize. I've had a lot of schoolwork lately and I'm helping out with a play and then I was on vacation and didn't have my computer. I also started watching Quantico which is aMAZing! Totally doesn't get enough love- lol- and then this week I had PARCC testing so so so sorry! OMG guys! Guess what I did? I typed this chapter uploaded it to and then COMPLETELY forgot to publish this... I know right, I'm so smart. So I totally thought this was up last night-** ah **SO SO SO SORRY AGAIN! Without any further ado(or excuses, again so sorry!) - Chapter 3: Decisions**

It was a week since I told Maxon. A week filled with smiles stretched across my face. A week filled with ear tugging and kisses. A week filled with laughter from jokes told through secret glances. The _Report_ went by without any missteps. I was flying. It seemed that I wasn't as discreet about my newfound ecstasy as I thought.

"What are you so happy about?" She elbowed my rib-cage.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I laughed lightly.

"Sure… Spill."

What was the harm in telling her? It's Marlee! And she already told me that she didn't see a future with Maxon. "Ok, fine," I said in mock annoyance trying to suppress a smile, "So I may have told Maxon I love him…" I ducked my head, laughter spilling out of my mouth.

"You WHAT!?" Marlee screeched, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Ahhh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Finally!"

"Finally?" I let out another dry laugh, "How long have you been waiting?"

Marlee blushed. "Ummm, well, um since your first date. You know, the one where you made a bet about May?"

"Oh my gosh Marlee!" I threw one of the 20 pillows on the bed, aiming for her head. She let out a shout of surprise when it hit its mark. Like lightning, she picked up another pillow and hurled it at me. I barely managed to jump out of the way- and right in another pillow.

Soon bright white feathers floated through the air, while Marlee and I lay on the floor holding our stomachs. A knock at the door and Maxon walked in.

"So darling, I was thinking-" Maxon looked up.

Marlee and I erupted into giggles again. "Do you need any help, Lady America," Maxon nodded at me, "Lady Marlee?"

"Stop Maxon, don't you're killing me!" I was still laughing. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. My lungs stretched, trying to gulp in the air faster than I could take. The world started to blur. Black spots ravaged my vision. Warm hands picked me up, carrying me towards the bed across the room. The last words before the darkness came were Maxon's worried calls.

When I awoke, Maxon was lying next to me on the bed, holding my hand like it was his anchor, like I was his anchor. His eyes flickered open- no doubt sensing I was awake. "I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Maxon laughed, "Death by laughter, that's a new one."

I laughed weakly as I attempted to sit up. The world spun, Maxon's brown eyes the only thing that didn't swim. It cleared in a few seconds. Maxon stood up as well. "Are you alright, darling?" I nodded. He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Oh America, you have no idea how worried I was!" I frowned. It couldn't have been that bad.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only a few hours, but-" My stomach grumbled and Maxon smiled. "You missed dinner."

"Ok… What were you saying earlier? When you walked in?"

"Oh, umm, well I was thinking that as you know the Selection has been going on for a few months and I think it's time to narrow it down to the Elite. But I wanted to ask you a question first."

Maxon shifted. He tapped his foot on the ground and his lips were red from being bitten again and again. "Well, what I'm trying to say is" Maxon knelt down on one knee and pulled a tiny velvet box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" I froze. Tears welled in my eyes and for once, I let them drip down my cheeks. These were good tears. "I know that it may seem sudden or that you may not want the duties of the crown or that you may not want me, and it's okay to say no and-"

"You're babbling," I said with a laugh.

" I know, I just want you to be happy with your choice and not despise me for the rest of your life and I'm doing it again aren't I?"

I closed my eyes, laughing soundlessly. "Yes."

My eyes opened to Maxon's loving gaze, "What?" I wondered if he didn't hear me or if he thought I was answering a different question. "Yes. Yes, Maxon. Yes Maxon Calix Schreave, yes. I will marry you."

 **So I just realized that I didn't say this in the intro…**

 **HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY TO THE SELECTION! I can't believe it's been around for so many years! This series means so much to me and obviously, this fanfic is based on it so, this would never have happened without the Selection. Thank You, Kiera Cass!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Spy

 **(for real now)**

 ***minor[ish] spoilers for The One***

 **So I realized I haven't been putting this is a couple of my chapters, but I don't own any of the characters, or backstories, or the really anything. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS and honestly, that's a very good thing…**

 _Maxon stood, moving to pull me into his cocoon of warmth. A blaring noise reached my ears, just before I sank into his embrace. I froze. The sound was familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't until I looked up to see Maxon guiding me to the secret door at the back of my room, that it clicked. Rebel attack. This was a rebel attack. North or south? North or south? North or south? The words were screaming in my head._

" _Maxon," The door slid open. Maxon turned. "Maxon, north or south?" He didn't answer. Of course, he didn't. How could he?_

" _Darling, we need to go." I heard the words he didn't say. Illea cannot lose its princess. I cannot lose my princess. He pulled me into the stairwell. The door shut behind us and Maxon locked the passage with a key he pulled out of his pocket. The stairs were silent except for the sound of our breath. Footsteps approached from behind the stairs._

" _Honestly August, I have no idea where the damn diaries are." I knew that voice. Who was she talking to in the middle of a rebel attack? And what were the diaries? "He's never mentioned them before. But if he would tell anyone about them, it would be the five, America. He spends most of his free time with her."_

" _Fine. But figure it out. If we ever want to get rid of the caste system, we need proof that they were made for terrible reasons and that the almighty "King Gregory Illea" was a rotten person."_

 _I turned to Maxon, eyes wide. What were they planning on doing? The shock was written in every feature, a dozen different ways. Neither one of us would have guessed she was a rebel. "Don't move until she leaves," he mouthed the words in the dim light. A warm, sticky liquid ran down my arms. I glanced down to see that my nails had cut little crescent shaped lacerations into my hands._

" _I have to go. We'll be back in the next day or so. Be prepared." the stranger said. Footsteps receded. I let out a sigh of relief, I knew I was holding. Another set of footsteps went in the direction of the safe room. I felt Maxon's arm wrap protectively around my waist, as he guided me to the bottom of the stairs._

 _Before I knew what was happening, cool metal met my forehead. "What exactly did you hear?" Her voice, the voice of someone I never thought was anything friendly, so cold and empty. So wrong. So not the girl I thought I knew._

"Kriss put the gun down." Maxon's voice was calm, but I could hear the lethal rage behind the words.

"I'm sorry, America." Her voice softened. "You were one of the good ones." Maxon wrapped his other arm around my waist. Slowly, he started to ease me behind him. But Marlee just stepped forward.

"What do you want Kriss?" Maxon's voice was lined with steel. There was something else, though, in his words. Some hidden emotion sparked behind his words. My eyes were glued to Kriss's finger inching closer and closer to the trigger. I willed myself to be strong, to be the princess that Maxon- and Illéa needed. Someone shouted in the distance, a guard, perhaps, come to look for the prince. There was a finger on the trigger when the guard appeared behind Kriss.

The man gasped. I shifted my focus from Kriss to the person standing behind her. It was someone I would know anywhere. His eyes met mine- Aspen. I had forgotten he was in the palace these past couple weeks. "Kriss, this wasn't the plan." He hissed. My stomach dropped. The ground spun and only Maxon's arms, keeping me upright. "What the hell are you doing? You weren't supposed to get caught!" Aspen took Kriss's arm holding the gun, guiding it away from my head. The air kissed my forehead. They stepped back. Kriss threw up her arms. It looked like they were fighting. I couldn't make out what they were saying though.

There was a noise behind them and three palace guards came running up. "Guards!" Maxon called, "Seize them." The true guards approached Kriss and Aspen, guns raised.

"Put down the gun, Lady Ambers." I rolled my eyes. The gun clattered to the passage floor. Aspen raised his arms, eyes filled with panic. I wonder if he knew the man behind him.

"Avery, cmon, you know me." His voice wavered. I almost pitied him. Aspen was like my brother. More of a brother now than Kota ever was. But brothers didn't attempt to kill their sisters.

The last guard came to Maxon and me. He dipped his head at Maxon in respect. "Your Highness? Are you alright?" Maxon looked to me. I nodded slightly.

He turned back to the guard, "Yes, I think we're fine." He guided me past Aspen and Kriss. We turned a corner and the guards at the safe room opened the doors. Maxon grabbed my hand and we walked in.

Queen Amberly rushed up to hug her son. I smiled. Maxon let go of my hand to hug his mother. "Oh, I was so worried!" The queen pulled back and grabbed Maxon's shoulders, making sure he was alright. As soon as she had assessed Maxon, Amberly approached me. She took my hand, "And you are alright, as well?" I nodded.

"Good." She winked. "Can't have my future daughter being injured."

My mouth dropped. After a few seconds, I could almost hear Sylvia scolding me in the back of my head and I composed myself. Queen Amberly only laughed, walking back to the king in the back of the room. I turned to Maxon, eyes wide. He laughed as well. Maxon took my hand again. He led me to a cot in the corner of the room.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. Did you think I wouldn't tell her?" My fiancé whispered.

I laughed, sitting down on the cot. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see King Clarkson beckoning Maxon over. "Looks like duty calls."

Maxon turned. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Dropping a kiss on my forehead, he stood. "We'll finish this later, darling." I let go of Maxon's hand.

"I love you," I breathed.

Maxon smiled. "Forever."

My prince walked away. I looked up to find all the girls staring daggers at me. I almost laughed. But I just lay down on the cot and fell asleep with a smile dancing on my lips.

Everyone except for a few stray guards had all left by the time Maxon woke me up. "It's time to go, darling."

A smile stretched across my face. I opened my eyes to Maxon hovering on the edge of my cot. "How long until you can always wake me up?" I mumbled.

Maxon shook his head, but his eyes lit up with laughter. "Not soon enough, my America. Not soon enough. But we really must be going now."

I sat up. Maxon stood and then leaned over, taking my hand to help me up.

"Why thank you, my prince," I mocked.

Maxon laughed, "Anything for my princess."

We walked back to find Anne, Mary, and Lucy pacing in my room. They let out a visible sigh of relief when they saw I was safe, and with Maxon.

"We'll just be going, Lady America. Call us up when you need us." Anne said as she gathered her sewing basket.

"Oh there's no need, I can get it. Thank you!" I said.

My maids were just leaving the door when Maxon seemed to have some revelation and called out, "Wait."

They turned, glowing at being noticed by Maxon. "I'm going to assume that you are the masterminds behind all of Lady America's dresses." He paused and they nodded. "I was just thinking that I should know who exactly makes America look so lovely all of the time." I smiled. This was exactly something that he would do. My three friends were practically bursting with excitement.

Anne stepped forward. "I'm Anne, and this is Mary and Lucy." They dipped into curtsies Sylvia would be proud of as their names were said.

"Wonderful! Thank you very much. Now go get some rest. Have a good night." Maxon walked to the door and guided my friends out of my room. They waited until the door clicked shut before squealing happily.

I sighed, walking to the vanity. Sitting down, I reached up to pull the pins from my hair. Maxon appeared at my side. "Here let me."

His hands slid into my hair, effortlessly dropping the pins into the dish on the table. When he finished, Maxon placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Beautiful," He sighed. I twisted, swatting him playfully.

"They adore you. They all do and they're not the only ones…"

Maxon grabbed my hand. "It was nothing." He stood, dragging me with him. "Now, I believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted." He got back down on one knee. "Something about marrying me?" I laughed. "Of course I will marry you, Maxon. I love you."

He stood pulling out the box he must have slipped into his pocket when the rebel alarm went off. He went to open the box. I placed a hand on his.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying this is our little secret." Maxon nodded in confirmation. "When you ask me in front of everyone, show me then. I want to be surprised."

My fiancé slid the box back into his coat pocket and wrapped me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the soft _thump_ of his heartbeat. Maxon pulled back. "It's late, I should be going."

I groaned, but let go of him anyway. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

The door clicked shut. I made my way to my closet and chose one of the nightgowns. I changed and then slid into bed. My eyes closed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Elite**

 **Kim 22- Thanks so much! It's people like you (and my BFF) that made me want to keep going.**

 **Bluebelles112- I totally thought you were a new person and then I realized that you used to be White Horse Golden lol** :p

 ***casually pretends like I didn't just take a two-month break***

 **But for real, you guys are the best. Thanks for sticking with me and the story 3. Sorry, I'm a horrible human being and can't write for anything. But I'll spare you excuses and just get into this *extra long* chapter bc my readers are** _ **awesome**_ **. Chapter 5: the elite (finally)** :)

Chapter 5- The Elite

"Miss, it's time to wake up," Anne said, shaking me softly.

I groaned. "What did I say about calling me that?"

Lucy giggled. I sat up and stretched. The image of Maxon on one knee flashed in my head and I smiled. I hated to keep it from my friends, but my heart soared with happiness every time I thought of the little secret I shared with my fiancé. I loved that word. It was a promise. It was Maxon's promise that I would be his wife and that we would live happily ever after.

The sound of running water coming from the bathroom, broke me out of my reverie. I walked into the room and sank into the warm water, still smiling. When I emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in my robe, my maids turned and swarmed me. They guided me to the vanity to my right and sat me down on the small stool.

They worked quickly, dabbing on makeup, slipping on a pair of strappy heels, and pulling my hair into an elegant updo. When they had finally finished, ( **A/N: like me with this chapter** ) Anne told me to close my eyes, while Lucy took my arm and helped me to stand. Tulle rubbed against my skin as they slid the dress on my body. One of them pulled fastened the laces at the back of the dress.

"Open your eyes!" My friends chorused. I didn't have to be told twice. I was already itching to see their latest masterpiece.

The dress was exquisite. The floor length skirt was made of shimmering layers of a deep blue tulle accentuating my bright blue eyes. On the bodice, there were beautiful, blue, lace applique flowers trailing to the waist of the dress, hitting right above my hips. They had painted my lips in a rich wine color, setting off the darker tones in my hair. I turned to my maids.

They stood a step behind me with hesitant smiles gracing their features.

"It's beautiful." I took a step to them and enveloped them in a hug. We stood there for a second.

"Now, none of that. You'll wrinkle the dress." Anne said, taking a step back to review her work. Lucy and I laughed, but I knew she was right. I walked to the door and waved to the girls over my shoulder before I exited my room. As I walked, I watched my feet, trying not to topple over in the tall navy heels.

Once I was sure I wouldn't tumble to the ground, I looked up. Just as my eyes flicked upwards, I stumbled into another person and fell backward. My eyes met familiar, green ones. Warm hands found my back and kept me off the ground.

Aspen pulled me back on my feet. I stepped out his circle of warmth in an instant. A look of pain flashed in his eyes for a moment. I wondered if I would have I noticed it if I didn't know him so well.

"Excuse me. I have to get to breakfast." I made to step around him.

"Mer," Aspen took my arm. I shook my head. "Please. I need to talk to you."

I pulled his hand from me, stepping out of his reach. "Good day, Officer Leger. I must be going." My words were clipped and my tone, irritated in a way only someone who knew me well would recognize- someone like Aspen.

I walked away from him. It was still odd to me. My past and my future. They were so vastly different. Aspen was my past, the six from Carolina that broke my heart in a treehouse. Maxon was my future, the Crown Prince of Illéa that called me his darling. I could never have imagined where I was now.

I made my way down the stairs and towards the dining hall. The guards opened the doors to the grand room and I stepped inside. The King, Queen, Maxon, and many of the other girls were already seated. My fiance looked up at the sound of the doors closing. His eyes lit up and his hand flew to tug his ear. My cheeks flushed, but I tugged my ear back. Queen Amberly's eyes twinkled. Maxon smiled at me. I curtseyed quickly and sat down next to Tiny. The seat to my other side remained empty. Flashes of Kriss holding a gun to my head blared through my mind. _I was almost killed._

The doors opened again, and Celeste entered the room in another one of her barely-there dresses. She curtseyed low to the royal family and dropped in her seat.

It seemed she was the last girl to arrive. Servant leaped from the wall, bringing heaping trays of eggs, bacon, and pastries. I almost moaned at the aroma. A girl set a platter in front is us and I plucked a strawberry tart off stacks. I took a bite, remembering the first time I had one. A smile stretched across my face. I finished my breakfast just as Maxon stood.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you enjoyed breakfast. There are a few announcements I need to make. As you know, there have been many rebel attacks within the duration of the Selection, last night's invasion being only one of them." Girls nodded their own affirmations.

"Amid yesterday's attack, Lady America and I were held at gunpoint and it was revealed that one of the Selected is a rebel." Someone gasped. Many of the girls turned to look at me, while others looked around the room to determine who the rebel was. Kriss wasn't the only one missing. Tuesday was absent- as was Olivia. Shock was written in every feature of their faces. I blushed and ducked my head. A quiet murmur filled the room.

Maxon cleared his throat. Heads snapped to attention. "She is being held in a high security cell in the palace. This attack calls to mind that I must choose a wife and Illéa's next Princess and later our Queen." Maxon glanced at me for a second.

"Because you are all very dear to me, and you're safety is my greatest concern, I have decided to narrow down the Selection to the Elite."

Looks of dismay were echoed in the faces of the girls around the room. I tried to look unhappy, but I could only see Maxon in my room last night. I could only see Maxon's eyes during the rebel attack. I could only see Maxon calling me Princess in the safe room. I bit my lip, trying not to smile. Tiny grasped my hand under the table.

"But while most Selection's Elite contain 10 daughters of Illéa, mine will only have six. Unfortunately-"

He was cut off by the girls. "Six?" Elayna murmured a few seats down.

"That's not fair," Bariel whined.

Maxon pursed his lips and continued, "I have discussed this with both my parents at length and unfortunately, we do not feel that it is right for me to put you safety at risk if I know we have no future. Only the following six girls will be staying."

I looked up at the other girls. None of them had seen this coming. If not for Maxon's proposal, I would have been too. They were tense, awaiting Maxon's decision. My fiancé hadn't told me who else would be in his Elite, though- or that there would only be six girls.

"Lady Marlee, Lady Natalie, Lady Celeste." At her name Maxon met my eyes. They seemed to tell me he was sorry. He knew how much I disliked her. Tiny was gripping my hand hard in hers.

Maxon took a breath. "Lady Elise, Lady Tiny."

Tiny relaxed, squeezing my hand in encouragement. She let go of my fingers, smiling.

"And last, but certainly not least," Maxon smiled at me but hesitated a second before my title. "Lady America. For those of you that will not be remaining in the competition, I will be in the library after breakfast." He tugged his ear again and before waiting for my response turned and walked out of the room as fast as he could. I almost laughed at how silly it looked. The Crown Prince of Illéa was running out of a room of women including his fiancée. Emmica and Tuesday rushed out behind him. Besides me, Tiny squealed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Congratulations, America! We're in the Elite!" She exclaimed, squeezing tighter. I smiled, though my lungs felt nearly bursting.

"Thank you, Tiny. You as well. But I really must be going. I'll see you at dinner?" The small girl smiled broadly and nodded.

I walked out to the sprawling gardens. The sentries at the door knew me well enough by now, to know that Maxon had authorized access to the gardens for me at almost all times of day. Still, one guard trailed a few steps behind me as I walked. The blue tips of my dress flitted across the ground.

I had been walking for a while when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I screamed, trying to get away from my captor. The rebels wouldn't take me. He chuckled behind me. _I knew that voice._ He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You missed lunch, darling."

Only one person ever called me darling- Maxon. I twisted in his arms, burying my face in his chest.

"You scared me," I mumbled

Maxon kissed my hair. "I'm sorry. That's no way to treat my princess."

I looked up into my prince's warm brown eyes. "I love you."

He kissed my forehead. "And I love you."

I smiled, taking Maxon's arm and we walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Capital Report**

 **I can't believe the unimaginable love and support I get from you guys because of this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following me or my story! I love you guys! So sorry that I'm actually terrible at updating.**

 **Kim22- Thank you!**

 **KMLovesReading- I try…**

 **Bluebelles112- Loving the new username- also thanks so much!**

 **Hungergamesfan9- this made me laugh. Here you are…**

 **Guest1- Thank you so much!**

 **Guest2- that's sweet!**

 **Casey (aka guest3)- ilysm also this is hard, cahaia (that spelling is weird- I'm not used to it). You know I have stuff I'm doing (aka EoTM and Cali and vball) and I'M TRYING. Also happy birthday girly...** [ _ **btw guys, Casey is my friend in real life. This is not how I talk to random strangers on the internet… *thumbsup***_ ]

 **Maxericaaa- umm… I'll see what I can do?**

 **Winxfan1066- Thanks :)**

 **KMlovesreading- aww thank- WAIT did u review twice? But yeah, thanks!**

 **Kim22- Wait, you reviewed twice too! But thanks so much. It really means a lot!**

 _***OK. So I have a pretty major plot hole issue I have to deal with for a second. In Chapter 4, Aspen was arrested for being a rebel. In Chapter 5, though, I wrote him as being in it and running into America. I considered just deleting the scene that Aspen comes back in, but I like it too much, so I'm not doing that. Basically, I'll figure out how to write in an explanation for that into this chapter (chapter 6)***_

 ***All Rights to Kiera Cass***

 **Without further ado, Chapter 6: The Capital Report**

Chapter 6- The Capital Report

Maxon knocked on my door before The Capital Report a few days later. Anne opened it and turned back to me. A smile danced on her lips. I smiled back.

"Good Evening, Anne." Maxon strolled into my bedroom. "Lady America." He nodded at me.

"Prince Maxon." I sank into a small curtsy. He shook his head, laughing. A voice in the back of my head was singing that I wouldn't be curtsying much longer. It was still strange to think that someday, people would be curtsying to me.

In the corner of my eye, I realized that my maids had started to leave the room. Maxon, noticing the movement, waved his hand quickly. "I just came to escort Lady America to The Report- no need to leave."

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I took it. "We shall."

We left my room and the guard at my door closed it quietly behind us. I turned to Maxon. "I meant to ask you the other day, but you confirmed the Elite and everything was so so busy and I forgot."

Maxon quirked an eyebrow. "Are you alright, darling?"

I took a deep breath. "Umm, I don't know."

He looked at me for a moment, worry clouding his eyes.

"Maxon, I ran into Aspen on Tuesday- the day you made the big elimination and the day after the attack." I said, "I thought he was in royal custody."

The prince beside me chuckled. His features lost all uncertainty on my behalf and his warm brown eyes softened. "Do you remember the day we saw Aspen in the hallway that first day? And you told me you loved me?"

I flashed a nervous smile. "How could I forget?"

Maxon's smile matched my own. "When you left the room that day, I found Officer Leger and we talked. I realized he's a good guy and wouldn't want you to hurt."

I snorted. Wasn't Aspen the one that broke my heart in the treehouse?

"Darling, without the work of Officer Leger, you would be dead. Kriss would have killed you. Because he saved the life," Maxon's mouth was inches from my ear. His breath was hot on my skin. "Of my darling Princess America, he was pardoned."

We had stopped walking. Maxon pulled back a step, my arm still clutching his. I gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I love you," I said.

Maxon smiled. "I love you too."

I'm sure that Maxon didn't just pardon Aspen because he thought he was a good person. Maxon pardoned him because he knew that I loved Aspen still, in one way or another. Aspen wasn't my boyfriend; he wouldn't ever have that title again. But if Aspen stays in my life, maybe he could be the older brother I never had. I would like that.

"How exactly did you convince your father to pardon Aspen?" I asked as we continued walking. Maxon made a face and a small laugh escaped my lips.

"Well, uh, you see," Maxon bit his lip, "This is not to be repeated, but I didn't. My father only knows of one insurgent in the palace." I gasped. "I briefed him myself after the whole episode. The guards know that if I brief him, no one else does."

Maxon shrugged.

We stood in front of the elevator that would bring us down to the Report. The doors slid open and we stepped inside. I spun quickly, pressing the button for the studio, several floors beneath us. The lift started its descent to the lower levels.

"I think that Gavril will be interviewing us tonight." Maxon's voice broke through the soft hum of the elevator. I smiled.

"This is my first report since Monday," I said after him. The words held many meanings. The attack was on Monday. I found out that Aspen and Kriss were rebels. I was almost killed. But Maxon also proposed on Monday. I became the next in line to become Princess- and later Queen- of Illéa.

"And it's the first Report as an Elite," Maxon said.

I nodded, opening my mouth to say something. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Maxon dropped my arm. I looked up at him, as he intertwined our hands and we strode out. King Clarkson and Queen Amberly were already seated on their thrones across the room. A few other girls were also already seated. Maxon raised my hand to his lips. He kissed my fingers quickly.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight?" He released my hand and walked towards his parents.

My fingers were still tingling when I sat down next to Marlee a few moments later. She was unusually quiet and her face was pale. She had seemed so happy to be in the Elite. I wondered what was wrong. It wasn't long before walked Celeste walked in, caked in makeup and clothed in another one of her revealing dresses. She dropped into the chair next to me. Gavril followed soon after. Someone behind a camera and started to count down as the lights brightened. I glanced over at Maxon, smiling easily.

"Good Evening, Illéa," Gavril boomed, "Today we have a very special programming for you and we'll start it off with some announcements from our wonderful King Clarkson. Your Majesty, if you would." Gavril ushered for the king to step forward and then walked to the side of the room.

The king gave his announcements about the war and finance and various other things. I didn't pay much attention. My ears perked up towards the end of his speech, though.

"Finally," he said, "we would like to announce that the Royal Families from Italy, France, and Germany, will be joining us this upcoming week. We look forward to their visit and improving relations between our great nations. Thank you."

He stepped back and Gavril casually walked over to three chairs that were set up for the interviews. "Now, you see, since the last Report, we've had a few changes in the Selection. You might have noticed that there are now only six of our favorite Daughters of Illéa present with us. I think Prince Maxon would like to tell us a little about that. Your Highness?"

Maxon stood from his throne and walked to the chairs opposite Gavril. He settled into the one closer to the camera. "Thank you, Gavril. As you said before, we have a many fewer girls here in the Selection. You may have guessed, but I have determined my Elite."

"That's wonderful, Your Highness." Maxon nodded. "Now, you wouldn't mind if we got to know your Elite a little better, would you?"

Maxon smiled, nodding again. "Not at all."

Gavril glanced down at a card he held in his hand. "Lady Celeste Newsome of Clermont."

Celeste sauntered over to the chairs set up. I fought the urge to roll my eyes when she hugged Gavril before sitting down. I couldn't help but notice when Maxon inched away from her slightly. I smiled a little.

Her interview was in character. She leaned forward multiple times to show her generous cleavage. Celeste also tried to throw herself at Maxon several times. I took a deep breath before Gavril called, "Lady Tiny Lee from Dakota."

She walked up cautiously and sat down. Maxon gave her an encouraging smile. While Tiny didn't fold into herself as much, she was still shockingly quiet and her voice wavered a few times. I almost felt bad that she was so nervous.

Before I knew it, Tiny was sitting back in her seat next to Marlee and Elise was walking towards the chairs. Her interview flew by and before long, Marlee and Natalie had already gone and Gavril was calling my name.

I ambled over towards the chairs Maxon and Gavril sat in. My maids had put me in very tall heels and if I walked too fast, I was afraid I would topple over. My eyes tilted upwards for a moment when I was closer to the interview set up. I wobbled a little and tilted backward. I tried to right myself, but I could feel myself falling backward. Celeste no doubt had a smug smile on and I felt eyes piercing into my body. My own eyes squeezed shut.

Before I could hit the ground, warm hands caught my back. I look up and my eyes met familiar brown ones. He lifted me to my feet and guided me over to the chair. Maxon didn't let go of my hand when we both sat down.

"That was quite the tumble, Lady America," Gavril remarked when we had settled.

I laughed lightly, "Yes. It seems I'm still getting used to wearing heels."

Gavril chuckled, the audience behind the camera and the other Elite laughing delicately as well. He took a deep breath and his eyes lost all their laughter. It was evident what topic Gavril was planning on covering next. It seemed somewhat out of character. Didn't we usually downplay the attacks? But if there was anything he was good at, it was winning Illéa.

"Now, Lady America, I understand you had a bit of a scare during the rebel attack on Monday." I nodded slightly. "Would you like to tell us about it?"

I glanced up. My eyes met Maxon's and they seemed to tell me it was ok. His fingers tightened around my own. I took a deep breath

"Monday night, I was a bit dizzy and Prince Maxon was in my room, checking on me." He wasn't just checking on you, a small voice nagged in the back of my mind. "We were speaking when the rebel alarm went off."

My words were careful, measured. I wasn't sure what I could say. Maxon only told the king so much. King Clarkson only told the nation so much.

"We were going to the safe room when we heard-" I hesitated, glancing up at Maxon. He gave me a nod that I almost didn't see it. I swallowed hard before I continued.

"We heard one of the Selected talking in the hall. Prince Maxon and I thought that she and her compatriots had left and we started further down the hall to the safe room. However, when we were close to the safe room," I closed my eyes to mask the tears welling up in my eyes. Maxon started rubbing soothing circles on my back. My lungs felt short of breath- like they were collapsing. My fiancé started whispering comforting words beside me.

"She- She held me at gunpoint." The crowd around the studio gasped. I swallowed again, but my mouth remained dry and my lungs empty.

Maxon could see me struggling and took over. "Luckily, there were many guards nearby that took Miss Ambers into custody and saved Lady America's life."

I looked up at him gratefully.

Gavril cleared his throat. I snapped to attention. My cheeks flushed.

"We're all very happy that you are alright, Lady America. I'm sure that no one ever thought that Miss Ambers would sink to such a level. Onto a happier topic though, I see that you are still very comfortable with our Maxon, now aren't you?"

I laughed. My cheeks were no doubt an even brighter shade of pink. Every Report since my small blip, we've been interviewed- even if only for a second- and every time, without fail, Gavril had managed to slip it into the conversation.

"Oh give it up already, Gavril," Maxon said beside me, laughter in his words. "It's been what? Two or Three weeks?"

Maxon's hand was still sitting comfortably on my back.

"Oh yes, of course, Maxon." Gavril chuckled again, before looking expectantly at me. It took me a moment to remember he had asked me a question.

"Oh, umm, well- yes." I nodded. I seemed to do that a lot.

Gavril glanced back down at his notes. "You are now part of the Elite. What do you think about your chances of winning?"

"I've said this before and I'm sure you remember it so fondly considering how much you quote it, but I think that all the girls here are incredible women and they would all make an amazing queen. And also as I said before any of us would be incredibly lucky to marry Prince Maxon, myself included. I trust that Prince Maxon will follow his heart and wherever that leads him, I will be happy for him. He was always my friend before he was anything else, and if I don't end up winning the Selection, I hope we will remain friends. I know that this is still a competition and so I know that there is a possibility I might not win. Honestly, this is just a very long winded way of saying that you never know. Maybe the five will win and maybe the two will." Maxon squeezed my hand.

"Would you say that you love our Prince, Lady America?" Gavril asked, leaning forward slightly.

I blinked. Was he allowed to say that? "Um." I took a deep breath.

"Um, well, um, that is a very personal question, Gavril. Um." I ducked my head for a second. Was I really going to say this on national television? "You see, Gavril, I'm trying to decide if I should say this, because the next time I see my sister, May, she-" I laughed, recalling May's bright red hair and contagious smile. "She might just have my head for not telling her."

People echoed laughter throughout the studio.

"But to answer your question, I- I would say that, yes," I answered finally, leaning into Maxon's touch.

The look on Gavril's face actually scared me. Joy and traces of surprise were written all over his features. I swallowed hard. Dear lord, what was going to do with this information?

"Did Prince Maxon know that before you answered?" Gavril asked.

I glanced up at my fiancé. He looked as though he was having a hard time containing his laughter. I glared at him for a moment. "Thanks for the help," I muttered. Maxon clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from cackling. I resisted the urge to swat his arm and turned back to Gavril. I tilted my head marginally.

"You see Gavril, do you really think that I would have just said that on national television if I hadn't told him already?"

Maxon took it as an opportunity to jump in. "Well, America, I'm sure our dear Gavril Fadaye meant it as a perfectly innocent question. After all, you did call me Maxon, on national television. And because my dear America has some difficulty answering your questions in a straightforward manner, yes I have been aware of her feelings for some time now."

I tried not to make a face when he called me his dear. I was anything but his dear. Darling, yes, but dear? No.

"I see," Gavril said slowly. "I have a question for you as well, Your Highness. It seems that we've given poor Lady America all of the hard ones. I think we all remember Lady America called you the 'epitome of good?'" He turned to the live audience and they nodded forcefully. The applause was deafening. "It seems the country agrees, Prince Maxon. But I believe Illéa wants to know what you think of Lady America."

Maxon looked utterly unprepared for the question. Laughter bubbled up in my stomach. A smile spread across my face as I tried with every ounce of my willpower to stop myself from snickering. I had to look away to keep myself from bursting into a fit of giggles. A glance behind told me that Marlee was laughing just as hard as I wanted to. I glanced back to the man beside me just as he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Lady America is kind and stubborn and smart and unlike any other woman in the Selection. She speaks her mind even when others would be too scared to do so and her perspective is also unique to her own mind because of her former caste. She is the kind of woman to bring her maids into the safe room during a rebel attack and to value her family over almost everything else. Lady America is brave and confident and even with all the words I've used to describe her, there really are no words that can fully sum up America Singer."

I smiled slightly as Maxon squeezed my hand.

"I think that's all the time we have for today. Lady America, always a pleasure!" Gavril stood from his chair.

Maxon and I followed quickly. Gavril came forward, pulling me into a quick hug before releasing me. I moved to leave, but Maxon held tight onto my hand. He pulled my hand to his lips and gave my fingers a small kiss. "I love you." I saw him murmur against my fingers. Our eyes met and I tried to tell him through my eyes, that I loved him too. I hoped he knew how deep my love for him was.

I walked back to the chair next to Marlee and sat as Maxon walked back to the throne next to Queen Amberly.

 **Ok Ok wait... Today is August 23. I promise I didn't forget. Happy Birthday to our favorite prince of Illea. Thanks for giving our girl a fighting chance (although I think we all could have done with a little less fighting). You're the best! Happy Birthday Maxon! (also hbd clary fairchild... ur pretty cool too).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Dinner Dates**

 **KMlovesreading-Thanks! I really loved writing this one.**

 **GleamingStar- Thank you tons! I'm so happy you liked it.**

 **Virtue01- Thank you so much! Honestly, this whole thing is just fluff I make up as I go lol…**

 **Kim22- YOU are AMAZING! Thanks for reviewing again!**

 **Bluebelles112- It's always a pleasure to read your reviews. Thank you everything! Gavril (although possibly slightly off character in my story) is one of my favorite characters from the series.**

 **Maxericaa- Thanks! I'm happy you like it.**

 **Hungergamesfan9- Aww thanks… (i write these before I write the actual chapter) I tried to get it up- it seems I'm bad at posting quickly.**

*Woah. My last update was on Maxon's birthday (August 23 {also ik ur bday is then too cahaia}). It's been a while. I know this is late. I know most of you have probably forgotten this fanfic story even existed. Either that or that this is one of my usual crazy uploading time periods (ik I'm bad at this on a regular basis). But I'm not making excuses. I suffered from a severe concussion in September that left me out of school for weeks and so I wasn't on the computer because of a legitimate health concern and then I had an insane amount of work to make up for school. Since then, I got caught up in the business of high school and the fact that I'm writing my own book apart from this. Please know that I plan to continue with this story so long as you continue to read it. Thank you for your continued support of this story. It means so much to me! Thank you! Here's an extra long chapter for the wait. Happy New Year!*

 ***All Rights to Kiera Cass***

 **Without further ado, Chapter 7: Dinner Dates**

"Now girls, I'm sure you all heard King Clarkson's announcement on Friday about the Royal Visit next week," Sylvia said pacing around the Great Room, Monday morning. "As there are six of you and three countries will be visiting us next week, you will work in pairs to create the reception for one of the three visiting countries. I've selected the partners and the countries you will be working to welcome with the help of Queen Amberly." She took a thick pile of papers from the table next to her and walked toward us, sectioning out smaller stapled piles for each of us.

"Lady Celeste and Lady Elise will be hosting the reception for the German Federation," Sylvia said, plopping a fat stack of papers in front of the two girls.

"Lady Natalie and Lady Tiny will host the reception for France." There was another plop of papers.

"And that leaves Lady America and Lady Marlee to host Italy." Sylvia dropped another fat stack of papers in front of us.

"You should be able to find all the information you need to plan your receptions in the papers I have provided you. Planning receptions for important events and visiting countries is one of the Queen's most important duties. This is a very important test for you and I'm sure Prince Maxon will weigh this heavily when making his choice."

I smiled at her words, knowing that Maxon couldn't have cared less when he made his decision.

The was a small knock on the door. "Come in," Sylvia called. A young maid entered the room, a small slip of paper in her hands. She handed the note to Sylvia and then exited quickly. Sylvia read it quickly. She shook her head slightly, but a smile danced on her lips. Sylvia looked up. Her eyes carefully gazed at each of the girls, finally settling on me. "It would seem, Lady America, that you are wanted outside."

I ducked my head, slowly walking to the door, pausing before I left to dip into a small curtsey. A guard stationed near the threshold, reached over and grasped the doorknob, slowly opening the door for me. I bobbed my head once in thanks and exited the room.

He was seated on one of the cushioned benches lining the walls of the palace, quietly tapping his foot on the floor. I smiled at him. He was obviously deep in thought, thoroughly entranced in his own mind. So much so that he didn't hear my approach.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, sitting down beside him.

He grabbed my hand, a goofy smile appearing on his face, "Why, you, of course, darling."

I laughed and moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

We sat quietly for a few moments before I asked, "What was so urgent, that you took me out of Sylvia's lessons? I swear she's going to hate us by the end of this."

Maxon smiled, "I believe I recall you once told me that you are all here on my schedule. So I decided now was a good time for me." He laughed at his own joke. I remained silent but smiling. "I wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight."

I glanced up, "Maxon, I have dinner with you every night."

He scowled, "You know what I meant."

I flashed Maxon another quick smile. "Yes, I did know what you meant. And I would be delighted."

He leaped up, pulling me to stand next to him. "Great. I'll come get you from your room at," Maxon glanced at his wristwatch, "let's say seven."

He kissed my forehead, before turning to leave. "Now's not actually very good for me."

I looked at him, my brow furrowing. "I thought you said this was a good time for you."

"I lied." He said, "Father will have my head for being late to the budget meeting I have right now." He walked a few steps away before turning back to face me.

"I love you." He said and spun on his heel. Once he was halfway down the corridor, he started into a jog down the hall. "Don't tell my mother I'm running!" Maxon shouted down the passageway.

I just laughed, turning back towards to give the guards an exasperated look. They matched my look, and I waltzed back into the Great Room with a smile on my face.

The other girls were sitting in pairs, hunched over the papers Sylvia had handed out. They all looked up when the door clicked shut. I scurried over to where Marlee sat alone and sank into the chair next to my friend. She looked up, her gaze pointed. "What did Maxon want?"

I smacked her arm slightly, smiling. "Nothing."

Marlee's smile grew. "Oh please! I know you, America, and you don't smile like that for anyone but him. And for who else would Sylvia let you leave her lessons?"

I glared at her for a moment before a laugh tumbled out of my mouth. "We might be having dinner together tonight?"

Marlee laughed too. "And by might be, you mean you're definitely having dinner together tonight, right?"

I nodded, smiling again.

Across the room, Sylvia cleared her throat. We looked up to find Sylvia's pointed glare trained on us. "We should be working ladies. You can gossip later."

My cheeks heated and I ducked my head quickly. Celeste snickered.

I turned to Marlee again. "Have you decided what you wanted to do?"

"I think so…" She said, "I figured you would want to do the music and that you might know some people?" I nodded. I didn't really know people but I could handle the music easily.

"And you love the food so much that it seemed you would like doing that too."

I smiled, nodding again. "You know me too well. What did you want to do?"

"I thought I could do the decorating. I would need your input, of course, but I've always liked that kind of thing."

"We could work on the seating charts together then," I said, "and we can always ask Maxon if we need help."

Marlee nodded.

* * *

We didn't move from our spots working until late in the afternoon. Marlee had more than one maid bring her various fabric swatches to reference while I meticulously combed through pages and pages of Italian food and music. Both of the other groups had filtered out around 11:00 to get ready for lunch. A maid approached us around noon bearing plates of food for us.

A clock bonged six times somewhere behind us. I jumped slightly. Marlee met my eyes and we started piling our papers, pictures, and fabrics together. I clutched my packet of papers close to my chest.

"I'm not going to have enough time!" I said, remembering my dinner date with Maxon tonight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Marlee." I didn't wait for her answering nod before rushing from the room, hoping my research wasn't being scattered across the palace halls.

I blew past the guard stationed at my door and burst into my room. "I'm having dinner with Maxon tonight. He's coming at seven."

Mary, Lucy, and Anne snapped to attention. Lucy took my files for the royal visit. Mary dragged me to the vanity and began taking off my cosmetics from this morning. Anne rushed to my wardrobe. After she put my papers on the desk in the corner, Lucy hurried over to where Mary was applying new makeup and started doing my hair. Her deft fingers slid through my hair until it was in an elegant braided updo.

Anne walked over carrying a garment bag. I stood and strode behind my dressing screen.

Suddenly the world went dark as a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I scrunched my nose in protest, stopped when they slid the silky dress onto my body. One of my maids untied the blindfold from my eyes, careful not to smudge my light makeup. I walked to the full-length mirror. The dress was gorgeous. It had three-quarter sleeves and made of white silk that clung to my curves before flowing to the floor. One of the girls had clearly sewn the golden lace by hand. It was times like that that I couldn't help but to be in awe of them. I smiled, turning to embrace each of them.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

The knock on the door came with the chime the clock on the wall. Right on time. Lucy walked to the door and opened it. Maxon stood in the doorway.

"Good Evening, Lucy. Anne. Mary." Maxon said, nodding at each one of them in turn.

They blushed, smiling, before curtseying in unison.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Anne said. Maxon nodded and walked to me, taking my hand in his and guiding me to the door. We had almost stepped out of the room when I turned, remembering the habits of my friends.

"Thank you for everything, girls. You don't have to wait for me. I can get myself ready for bed tonight. Get some rest." I said, smiling before Maxon pulled on my hand again and I walked out of my door.

He pulled me close, placing his hand on the small of my back. "I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said, laughing.

"You're so good to them." He said, "No one else in The Selection is as good to their maids as you are."

My smile dimmed. "I just understand what it's like to be in the lower castes."

Maxon stopped walking, turning to face me. His hand cupped my cheek and he pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. "No, it's because you are good. You are so good, America- don't ever forget that."

I smiled at him quietly. "I love you."

He smiled back at me. "I love you too," he whispered, breaking into a run, still clutching my hand. I jerked forward with his sudden movement- almost falling over. He stopped short and waited for me to walk to where he stood only a few feet in front of me.

I crept forward cautiously on dangerously high heels my maids had put me into only minutes away and without Maxon's strong arm and comforting presence behind me, I teetered more and more with every step.

Maxon stood patiently, for a few hesitant steps before striding back to me. He placed a hand under my knees and another hand on my back and swept me up into his arms like a bride. I laughed. Soon enough, I would be his bride.

He carried me until we reached the hallway where the royals rooms were. There, he set me back on my feet but kept his hand on the small of my back.

When we finally made it to his room, he opened the door and led me inside. It was massive. The bed could have fit the whole army. On one wall, Maxon had a collection of rifles and a china cabinet of cameras. The door to his bathroom was open and I blushed slightly at the thought. I turned my head back towards the door and my eyes caught on the large collage of pictures posted on Maxon's wall. I smiled when I saw my bright red hair plastered in multiple places. There were pictures from my first report- laughing with Marlee, one of me standing on my balcony at night, and the picture of me from the day the royals from Swendway came.

"Maxon. These are beautiful!" I said, turning to face him again.

He smiled. "It's easy when you have such a beautiful model."

I smacked his chest playfully, a smile matching his grew on my face. Maxon took my hand and led me to a small table that had been set up near his balcony. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Maxon walked to the other chair set up and sat as well.

We had barely been sitting for a minute when people came rushing in with trays of food that they set in front of us. Steam rose from the dishes. A wonderful smell floated to my nose. I sighed quietly. Maxon laughed slightly at the sight, reaching a hand across the table to grasp my fingers. I picked up my fork with the other and dug in. Maxon did the same and soon the only sound filling the room was a comfortable silence punctuated by forks and knives scraping against the plates and the crickets chirped outside the open balcony door.

After we had finished dinner without many words, Maxon squeezed my hand and stood, dragging me along behind him. I laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, smiling.

"I have a surprise for you…" Maxon replied cryptically.

I rolled my eyes but followed him nonetheless. We walked across his room to another door, where Maxon turned and looked at me. "Close your eyes- and keep them closed."

Mocking, I sighed loudly before saying, "fine…" and shutting them tightly.

The door creaked open and Maxon took my hand again, leading me into another room. He stopped a few steps later. Maxon released my hand again.

"You can open your eyes," he said.

We were standing in a room as big as Maxon's. It could have easily fit my entire house from Carolina- maybe twice. I spun around to take it all in. It was set up like Maxon's room, yet the room was decorated in robin's egg blue, yellow, and light grey. Where Maxon's room was filled with dark stained wood and fabrics and the room we were standing in was almost the opposite with white painted furniture and vivid colors.

"Maxon, it's beautiful," I said, still amazed at it all.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, "We wouldn't want our princess to dislike her own bedroom. Though we could easily change it if you wish."

I turned to face him. "This is the Princess Suite? You did this for me? Maxon, I don't- I just- thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Maxon smiled, clearing relieved that I liked it. "Of course darling, anything for you."

He walked towards me and took my hand. Kissing my forehead quickly, Maxon pulled me back towards his room.

"While we're on the topic of my recent successes," Maxon smiled, "what do you think of your assignment for the royal reception?"

I stopped, looking towards my fiancé. My eyebrows rose. "I knew that being with Marlee was too good to be true… Especially when Celeste was partnered with Elise. If that was you, love, it was slightly evil. Poor Elise is probably dying."

"Alas, I serve only my princess," Maxon said dramatically, bowing to me.

I laughed. "And while I understand why Marlee is my partner, why Italy?"

"It's all very complicated, and yet also very simple. I need you to shine for my Father's benefit. He still needs some convincing that I should marry a five."

I bowed my head at that comment, finding the grain of the floorboards very interesting. Maxon lifted my head lightly, "Hey, hey," he said, his tone dripping with adoration and slight distress, "I said he needs a bit of convincing- not me. We're getting married, darling. I promise."

I smiled slightly at his words.

"Anyways, the Germans are much too severe and the receptions we have for them are always so dreadfully boring that it would be impossible for anyone to shine in those circumstances. The French would be fine if it weren't for Daphne. She's the princess there- a childhood friend- but before my Selection, she told me she loved me. She would hate you simply because I adore you. I'd rather not have her be unnecessarily difficult for you, so the French are out. That leaves Italy and the Italians I'm sure will love you. Princess Nicoletta is a strong proponent for the poor and you my dear, are the representation of the lower castes of Illéa. And I'm sure it's no secret that the Italians love to party."

I smiled at all of the thought and effort Maxon had so clearing put in to ensure my success. I loved him more than I would have thought was even possible a few months ago when Aspen broke up with me. It's strange how life works. How someone I thought I could never even like would become my favorite person in the whole wide world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-** Der Erste Wichtige Besuch: Royal Visitors Part 1

 **Thank you so so much to everyone that read, liked, review, favorited, or followed me/Better Choices. It means so much to me that you took the time to do so!**

 **Ullrmad- Thank you!**

 **Maxericaaa- lol ;)) {pretty sure it was you that asked for this before so…}**

 **KMlovesfanfics- Thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoying it!**

 **Kim22- Thank you! I'm trying to get it up soon… maybe this week (it's currently 2/15/18).**

 **WishIWasAmerica- Thank you so much! My concussion was a bit of a setback but I'm so happy to be back! (also love the username bc same)**

 **Bluebelles112- Yeah it's been a long time… but as I said in my intro for the last chapter, I had a serious concussion that left me out of school for several months. Afterward, it wasn't so much that I neglected Better Choices, it was just that I have been writing some very long chapters and I was only able to write small bits at a time due to various time constraints. SO happy to be back though! There will be some drama soon… I promise! Thanks!**

 **I am so so so insanely excited for this chapter. This was originally going to be chapter 5, but then 5 became 6, and 6 became 7, and 7 got too long with other fluff I wanted to include and actual plot stuff I needed to include to lead up to this. ANYWAY, I'm so excited for you all to read this chapter as I have been planning it for months. It will be very similar to parts from the Elite, but I will try not to make it too similar. Now we're at Chapter 8 and it is FINALLY time to meet The Royal Visitors! (4/8/18 Me: I can't with myself omg… so** chp **8 was too long. You'll meet the Italians in chapter 10. I have a little something special planned for chapter 9. Get ready for some** drAAMAAA **. Ok, I'm done… enjoy!)**

 ***All Rights to KCass***

 **Without further ado… Chapter 8-** Der Erste Wichtige Besuch: Royal Visitors Part 1

 **Chapter 8-** Der Erste Wichtige Besuch: Royal Visitors Part 1

The representatives from the German Federation were coming to the palace first, followed by the French and then the Italians and culminating in a large ball with all of the countries that Sylvia and Queen Amberley would be planning. As Celeste and Elise were hosting the Germans tomorrow and Silvia had decided that all of the plans for the French and Italian receptions would have to be finalized and submitted to her the day before the Germans arrived. Which meant Marlee and I had to submit our plans for the Italians by tonight.

We were actually ahead of progress. That is until we weren't. All of the plans, themselves, were finished. The musicians were booked and had been given a list of songs to play. The dinner plans were confirmed with the palace's chefs and the menu carefully recorded. Marlee determined a color scheme and decorations. She had huge bouquets of flowers coming from the palace greenhouse and gardens for the tables and around the room. We figured out what we were wearing so we could coordinate, but not look overly matchy. Maxon had even helped us with the seating arrangement, suggesting we forgo traditional seating places and let the guests choose to sit where they liked. Every last detail was planned with the utmost care and specification. It was going to be perfect.

Marlee and I had been finalizing last minute details in the Women's Room, when Celeste decided to drop by and happened to accidentally spill her wine all over our papers. It reminded me of when she did the same thing at Kriss's birthday party. Kriss may have been a rebel that tried to kill me, but Celeste didn't know that. At the time, it was just Celeste, being Celeste. The deep color ruined our careful plans.

Marlee and I spent almost all of the day attempting to reconstruct our meticulous arrangements to submit to Silvia. The two of us remembered all that we could before we ran around the palace- me to the kitchen to get the menu from the chefs and the phones to call the group of fives I had hired, and Marlee to the greenhouses for the flowers and maids sewing room to confirm the color scheme. The huge old clock in the Great Room was chiming 9 as we finally trudged up the stairs together, a stack of reconstructed party plans in our hands. This time we had three copies, one for each of us and one to submit to Silvia. There was no way we would take that chance again.

I knocked softly on the door of Silvia's office.

"Come in!" Silvia called.

I turned the handle and walked in with Marlee right behind me. She gripped our stack of plans in her hands, her knuckles white. I smiled quietly.

"Good evening, ladies," she said simply.

"Good evening, Silvia," we said in unison. Marlee walked to our instructor, seated at her desk. She placed the thick stack of papers on Silvia's desk.

"These are our plans for the Italian reception on Thursday," Marlee said.

"Thank you, ladies!" Sylvia said, "I was just about to go get them from all of you. In fact, you two are the first to submit your plans."

We nodded and curtsied slightly before turning and leaving her room.

The castle was quiet as we walked back to our rooms together. It was amazing how seamlessly and invisibly the inner workings of the palace ticked. One would think that the last day before three important state dinners and a huge ball with a myriad of foreign officials. But it wasn't. Perhaps this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

"It's time to get up, Miss," Lucy whispered, shaking me slightly.

I rolled over, groaning, "Must I really?"

My maids laughed. "Yes, Miss." Anne replied, "You're expected to be there when the Germans arrive. We don't have much time before they get here."

I scrunched my nose, dragging myself out of my bed and towards the bathroom. "Well, if you must. I suppose we may as well get it over with."

When they deemed me fit to be presented to esteemed members of the German Federation's government, I was sent out the door. They had sewn me an absolutely gorgeous royal blue satin day dress with three-fourths sleeves to fight the cooler temperatures as Angeles descended into winter. The bodice was tight and hugged my curves before flaring out at my waist. It was simple, yet regal. It was perfect. Yet again, what else was new? I didn't know where I'd be without those girls.

A guard opened the door for me when I reached the main foyer. Maxon and his parents were absent, as were most of the Elite. The only ones outside excluding me, were Marlee and Elise and of course the ever present Sylvia. I walked out and stood next to my friend quietly.

"Good Morning, America!" She said brightly. I smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Marlee!" I replied, "Hello Elise."

Elise nodded to me in return.

We made small talk as we waited for the others to come. Slowly, Natalie and Tiny entered our little circle and the royals arrived and made their own cluster a few feet from us. Celeste was notably absent especially considering she was one of the German hosts. Sylvia almost looked as if she would have a heart attack. I didn't envy her either. I felt terribly for Elise as well, glancing towards my fiancé. He caught my eye and tugged his ear quickly. I smiled, tugging mine back just as fast. He started walking towards our group.

"Good Morning, Ladies," he said, "Did you all sleep well?"

I laughed slightly, but nodded. The others nodded with me.

"We have received a call from the German Federation party. They have landed in Angeles and they are on their way to the palace. They should be here momentarily. I was also told to inform you that there will be cameras filming for the rest of the week. Because of foreign visits, we will be foregoing a normal Report this week. Instead they'll air clips from the receptions and record and air the state ball live on Friday."

I sucked in a breath. They were going to air the ball live. If I messed up then, they couldn't edit it out like they could for the receptions- lovely.

Behind Maxon, Sylvia stood glancing at her watch every few seconds and tapping her foot on the stone ledge before the small staircase that connected the palace to the driveway. She looked up, clearly worried. I stopped listening to what Maxon was saying and watched Sylvia.

Suddenly Celeste burst out of the doors, clutching her head. Though her dress was pristine (and barely there), her makeup was smudged and I could smell the alcohol on her when she approached. Who in their right mind drinks the night before she has to host a foreign power? Was an idiot? I shook my head, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Sylvia was fuming. There was no way Celeste was getting out of this unscathed.

Celeste had only joined our group for a moment when three dark cars rolled through the palace gates. Maxon nodded at them, "Those are the Germans."

We fanned out into a line. Maxon stood beside me at the end of the line farthest from his parents. The German officials climbed out of their cars and ascended the stairs, going first to the King and Queen. Sofia Müller, the Prime Minister of the German Federation, stayed to talk to Queen Amberley while the other officials made their way over to the Elite. Maxon introduced us all to the line of representatives that came to greet us. I was the last one he introduced every time, but each time he did so, Maxon placed his hand on my back. It was comforting.

* * *

The German Reception was close to disaster. Not only was Celeste hungover when the Germans arrived, but she showed up to the reception in a bright white dress that clung to her body and had a plunging neckline and her back was dangerously low. Worse, she was drunk during half of the reception. Elise did all she could to minimize the damage while poor Sylvia stood mortified in horror for a few moments before leaping into action. Queen Amberly took the all the ladies to the Women's Room and the staff helped to clean up the mess while Sylvia dealt with Celeste. Elise was the perfect host in the Women's Room though, salvaging our all but ruined trade relationship with the German Federation. A higher power must have been involved to help Elise in her time of need. Illéa couldn't afford to lose an ally as powerful and generous as them. As I went to bed, I prayed that the next two receptions went smoother… I didn't want Maxon and I to inherit a country that was alone in a world of enemies.

It felt like my head had just hit the pillow when Lucy nudged me awake.

"We have to get you ready for the arrival of the French delegation," she said.

I groaned but still dragged myself out of the warm bed, remembering Maxon's words last week at our dinner. I was already at a disadvantage because Princess Daphne was likely to hate me. I had to shine just enough today that the royal family would know who the next Princess of Illéa, yet not be over the top so as to make the French Princess unpleasant… or at least not more unpleasant than she was bound to be.

"Can you girls possibly make me look especially regal today? I have first impressions to make." I said, winking at my maids.

They smiled, nodding.

In moments they had me dressed like the queen. Anne had sewn an absolutely gorgeous violet dress. It fell just above my ankles, making it slightly fancier than a day dress, but still short enough to be worn before dinner. The dress was made of lavender silk and had sleeves that came to my elbows made entirely of handmade lace the color of orchids. When I swayed the skirt, little threads of gold shimmered in the light. Mary painted my lips a nude shade and dabbed sparkly gold eyeshadow on my lids. Finally she placed Lucy put my hair into an elaborate crown braid that twisted into a bun at the nape of my neck. She even wove in tiny purple jewels in the shape of flowers. I felt beautiful.

"Thank you," I gushed. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"You're very welcome, Lady America," Mary said.

Anne moved me towards the door. "Now we can't have you be late. Go."

I smiled before rushing out the door. I was almost out of the hallway before someone grabbed my hand lightly. I turned to the figure clothed in shadows against the wall.

"Hello, darling." Maxon's voice whispered.

He pulled me towards him, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled. "This is somewhat out of character… Shouldn't you be going to the door to greet the French officials?"

Maxon laughed, "I figured I would stop here and bring you with me."

I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

He brought his hand up to cup my cheek as he kissed me. "And though my real reason is a bit more selfish," he said, leaning his forehead against mine, "I love you more than words."

He kissed me again, but I pulled away. "What's your real reason?"

He frowned slightly. , "I don't want anyone to be unsure of my choice."

I laughed slightly. There was no doubt it was something he would say, but I knew he was lying. "Max, I'm marrying you. I know what it looks like when you're lying. And this is it."

He pulled me into a hug. "You know me too well, Ames. If I'm honest, it's because the last time I saw Daphne, she professed her dying love for me. I didn't feel the same and I don't think I could survive today if it wasn't for you."

I smiled, pulling Maxon away from the hallway. "As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, if we don't leave now, the French will be here before are."

It seemed like we were the last ones to arrive outside the large palace doors, but when I looked, Celeste was noticeably absent. Maxon leaned over to whisper in my ear when he noticed me looking.

"She was politely asked to skip today's reception in light of yesterday's events." He said.

I tried not to smile. "Too bad… I was hoping that you had sent her home."

Maxon chuckled quietly. "Unfortunately, Father would have my head. I sincerely apologize, darling. If it were up to me, they all would have been gone the second you said yes."

Natalie was staring daggers at me. I turned from Maxon, taking his hand and squeezing it quickly before I let go. I smiled at her slightly. I hoped it didn't seem smug or condescending.

Before I knew it the French car was pulling up in the driveway. The first to step out of the car were an older couple with delicate crowns atop their heads. They must be the king and queen. After them, a beautiful blonde girl stepped out of the car. She was tall and had deep blue eyes. A small diamond tiara rested on her head. So that was Daphne. Though Maxon had warned me about her, I still couldn't help but be jealous of her as she walked to the stairs. Princess Daphne didn't just walk though. She floated on the balls of her feet and her power.

The longer I watched her, the more I thought. Maxon said Daphne loved him. They must have spent a considerable amount of time together. Maxon had said he didn't feel the same way, but what if he was just saying that because his father was forcing him to have his Selection. I could never look as regal or graceful as the French Princess could. I wondered if Maxon would resent me for it.

Maxon's warm fingers brushed mine. I forced a smile. He cleared his throat. I looked up, somewhat surprised. I hadn't noticed another girl and a young man follow behind the French. I looked up at Maxon confused. He didn't look back because he was watching the brunette girl that climbed out after Daphne. The smile was bright and genuine on his face. I turned back, fighting the urge to bite my lip. Maybe Maxon wasn't in love with Daphne but he was with the her pretty sister. I tried not to frown as they walked to greet us. The brunette girl skipped up the steps, laughing. It looked almost childlike but still beautiful. Maxon smiled at her happily, taking a few steps down to meet her.

The girl threw her arms around Maxon when they collided. Maybe she was in love with him too. It was only a moment before Maxon seemed to remember his father's stern eyes watching him and he pulled away. He extended an arm and she took it, settling her fingers in the crook of his elbow. They walked to the the top of the staircase together, still laughing and whispering to each other. I sighed and looked away.

Maxon handled the greetings for the most part, introducing us all to the guests. When it came time for him to introduce the royals, he took the brunette's hand and guided her towards us.

"Ladies, this is my dear friend," Maxon said, "Princess Emilia of England."

We curtsied politely. Emilia walked down our line to each of us. Marlee and Elise smiled when she leaned in to whisper to them. It wasn't long before she stood in front of me.

"Good Morning, Lady America. It's a pleasure." She said.

I nodded. "For me as well, Princess Emilia"

Emilia leaned towards me. "Oh call me Em." She whispered, "Maxon speaks so highly of you, love. Any wife of his, is a friend of mine."

My cheeks went red at the compliment, but I smiled. "Then you must call me America." I said in return.

Em squeezed my hand and moved back towards Daphne and the other man.

Maxon continued with the introduction. "And I'm sure you know Princess Daphne."

We nodded and curtsied again. Daphne didn't come speak to us separately like Emilia though. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Maxon paused at the last one in the group.

Daphne spoke for him. "This is Duke Frederick Renaud, my betrothed." Her words sounded pained and angry. By the look of it, Daphne had no choice in the matter. I almost felt sorry for her… almost.

We started to walk towards the doors. It seemed that Emilia and Daphne would join us in the Women's Room with Queen Amberly and the French Queen while Maxon would join his father, the French King, and Frederick to go hunting. I walked quickly, trying to reach Maxon before we walked inside the doors and he was swept away. I had almost reached him when Daphne fell into step next to me.

"Would you care to join me for tea tomorrow?" She asked.

I didn't want to have tea with the princess, but I felt it might reflect poorly on me. So instead of flat out denying her, I said, "Of course, Your Highness."

When I looked up for Maxon, I only his eyes for a second and a tug of his ear before he was swept up with the French.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Allies and Enemies**

 **Bluebelles112- Thank you so much for your concern! This chapter will tell you a lot more about Daphne.**

 **Guest 1- Thanks! Happy you liked it!**

 **WishIwasAmerica- Happy to be back (even though it took me such a long time to write this chapter too lol) and happy you liked it! This chapter is one of my favs… enjoy.**

 **Happy reader- I love writing and actually do it a lot, I am just really slow with this story right now because I am focusing more on writing my own book. You'll see what happens with everyone in this chapter.**

 **Guests 2 & 3- Kriss still is and has been in custody. In my mind, her birthday party happened before Aspen showed up (though that might not actually have been true). Also, I realized that I wrote her in at one point and I have fixed it. Thank you though.**

 **DBZfanLou- As I said to Guests 2 & 3, Kriss is still in custody and I have fixed the mistake. Glad you like the chapter aside from that and thank you for all your kind words on my other chapters.**

 **Kim 22- Sorry to keep you waiting for so long… it kinda seems like my thing now lol. Happy to hear you like it!**

 **Sarjoo06- Thank you so much!**

 **Ok little life update: The reason it takes me so long to update is that I'm writing my own book and generally focus on that story more I also just got back from writing camp so for the last 2 weeks, I haven't looked at this. I am still going to finish this story, but it might take a little longer. In other news, I am now out of school for the summer, so I will have more time to write.**

 ****PLEASE READ***** _Recently, I have been trying to write longer chapters so you didn't feel cheated after I took months to write the chapter. Recently, each chapter has had between 2700-3000 words. This practice does delay the publication of each chapter, though. Please let me know if/when you review this chapter if you would rather shorter chapters on a more regular basis or these long chapters on a somewhat erratic schedule! I really would love your feedback so that I can tailor my publication/writing schedule to what more people want! Either way, (and I know I've said this so many times) I am going to try to update this story more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one I'm so excited for y'all to finally read!_

 ***All Rights to KCass***

 **Without further ado… Chapter 9- The Allies and Enemies**

* * *

Chapter 9- Allies and Enemies

The French reception was interesting, to say the least. It was nothing compared to the disaster of the German reception, but there was still an odd weight to the entire affair. Most of the dinner was spent in quiet conversation with the person next to us. It seemed all of us would do anything to break the weighty silence that pervaded through the room. Daphne had was close to scowling the whole time and Frederick tried to act like he didn't care though he clearly did. I honestly felt terrible him. The woman he was to marry was in love with someone else and wouldn't even give him the time of day. Maxon had told me there were many trade conflicts with the French recently. I wondered if Daphne's confession and Maxon's subsequent rejection had something to do with it. Apparently, King Clarkson believed this would ease the tensions. It didn't seem to be working. The French Monarchs, King Philip and Queen Geneviève

The air around the monarchs even looked heavy with unspoken words. Maxon tugged his ear again halfway through dinner. I smiled at him and nodded slightly. After dinner, Natalie and Tiny had hired a small band to play. The music was lively, but as a five, I could hear when they played the wrong note every now and then. No one seemed to want to dance except for Natalie and a few others from France. Natalie always seemed so energetic and free-spirited, but it was almost crazy. She was probably drunk from the

The reception ended after what seemed like years. The two kings left together as soon as they finished eating, without waiting for the music and dancing portion to begin. Queen Amberly and Queen Geneviève stayed for a while after chatting aimlessly and the selected girls followed their lead. Maxon talked happily with Emilia. We all started filtering out when Princess Daphne left. Of the Elite, only Natalie and Tiny remained when I left.

An echo of footsteps trailed me as the doors closed behind. I was halfway to the stairs when a warm hand took my own. I smiled, turning. My eyes caught on his hair first. It was dark, full of raven colored curls. My back hit a wall. The hands weren't grasping mine anymore. Instead, they pushed into my shoulders. I slid my gaze down. Frederick's cold brown eyes stared back at me.

"Please don't hurt me." My voice wavered as I spoke.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Frederick asked, his voice husky. His eyes were glazed and his gaze fell to survey my body. I tried not to shake.

"We could have so much fun, darling." He whispered. I shuddered at the name. Maxon was the only one to ever call me that. I raised a hand to his chest.

"I would rather not." I said, and my voice no longer wavered. I tried to push him away from me. He barely moved, instead of moving his hand from my shoulder to beside my head. I was trapped, pinned to the wall. His head was inching closer to mine. I vaguely heard a door open and then close down the hall. Frederick's lips smashed against mine.

When Aspen would kiss me, months ago, I felt beautiful and happy. When Maxon kissed me now, it was like flying and fireworks and I felt loved more than anything in the entire universe. I loved it when Maxon kissed me. When Frederick kissed me however, all I could feel was anger and fear. It was terrible. I tried to move out of his grip, but he just kissed me harder.

It felt like years later when he finally stopped. My whole body was shaking. My fingers trembled, my lips quivered, and my legs wobbled beneath me. My lungs burned and everytime I tried to take a deep breath, I couldn't. I looked up at Frederick.

"Please let me go. Let me go." I choked out, a tear falling from my eye.

Frederick didn't say anything, but he moved his head towards mine again.

"I believe Lady America asked you to let her go, Your Grace," a familiar voice called from behind Frederick. Frederick paused. I sighed deeply.  
"But you knew that," she said. "Which begs the question, you wouldn't happen be assaulting one of Prince Maxon's Elite, would you?"

Frederick stepped back. He turned to face my savior. "I wouldn't know what you were talking about, Princess Emilia."

I slipped away from the wall and turned to stand a step behind Emilia. Her hand floated behind her until it found mine, her fingers lacing with mine.

"Stay away from her. Stay away from all of the Elite. I will leave it to Lady America to see if she wishes to tell Prince Maxon this time. But if I see this again, I will tell Prince Maxon. I will tell all of them, Prince Maxon, King Clarkson, King Philip, Queen Amberly, Queen Geneviève, and Princess Daphne. All of them."

The Duke had lost his confident swagger.

"What are you still doing here?" Em asked. "Go. Get away from here."

Frederick slowly turned and walked away faster than I thought possible. I almost laughed before remembering his lips on mine. I shuddered.

"Thank you." I said, turning to Emilia. "I don't know how that would have ended if you weren't here."

"It's my pleasure." Emilia squeezed my hand. "That degenerate pig will get what's coming to him."

I smiled slightly, dropping her hand. "If you don't mind, I really have to get to my room. It's late and um I-."

I thought about telling her about my kind of date with Maxon, but that would involve revealing our secret signal and I wasn't quite ready to do that yet. "It's late."

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" Emilia asked.

"Of course not. I would love to."

We walked quietly together to the stairs. She had a joyful presence about her. Emilia reminded me of laughter on a sunny day and playing soccer in the mud with Gerad. It was no wonder Maxon loved her. They were both brilliant and hopeful. I smiled.

"So tell me," Emilia began, "was is perfect when he asked?"

I smiled fondly at the memory. "Not exactly. It right before a rebel attack, so no? But also yes. Because he's him and we're us. It was perfectly imperfect."

Emilia chuckled, nodding as if that sounded just like him. It was very Maxon though. It was very us. We were always secretly making and remaking our story.

"Almost no one knows though, that is only the story I will tell my close friends and family at the end." I said to her quietly. "To the country, it will happen at the end in front of everyone. So don't tell your friends."

She nodded and we turned down the hallway to my bedroom. "We can talk more some other time before I leave," Emilia said. "Perhaps we can have morning tea on Friday before the ball?"

"Of course. I would be happy to have tea." I said, stopping at my door. "This is my room. I will see you tomorrow." I turned to the guard standing outside my door, reading his name tag. "Officier Collins, would you accompany the princess back to her own room? I'm sure my maids are inside and I will be fine with them until you return. Good night, Emilia."

He nodded and offered his arm to Emilia. She turned before she left and waved slightly. I smiled at her, waving back. My fingers found the door handle and it opened behind me. I turned and stepped in, shutting it after me.

"Hello, darling." Maxon drawled from where he stood, leaning against my balcony door. I walked towards him, trying to release the tension in my body from Frederick's advances. He walked to me as well, meeting me in the center of my room. Maxon's arms wrapped around me and I melted into him, my forehead resting on his shoulder. "Are you alright, America?" Maxon asked tenderly. God, I loved him.

I shook my head, tears slipping out of my eyes again. Maxon rubbed soothing circles on my back. I could still see Frederick getting closer and closer. I could still feel his lips against mine. I could still hear his lilting voice whispering against my ear. I couldn't breathe.

One of Maxon's arms went under my legs and he lifted me up. "Hey, hey it's okay. I've got you. Just breathe. Breathe, Ames."

Maxon's voice was low and steady as he walked. "Breathe, America. It's okay."

He sat down on my bed, the plush comforter emitting heat even though I wasn't touching it. His shoes clattered to the floor and he leaned against the headboard while I settled in his lap (A/N: this sounds weird and whatever, but I promise it's not, I just don't know how to explain it properly). His arms still held me tight and he didn't stop whispering that it was okay and to breathe. Tears still streaked down my face. I took a deep shuddering breath, then another. I leaned my head against Maxon's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maxon asked softly. The words were filled with more loving concern and adoration than I thought possible. I was quiet for a while.

"It was horrible, Max." The words felt heavy in my mouth. "He just came up and pushed me against the wall and then-" I choked, remembering. "H-He he kissed me. And I told him not to and I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me. It was horrible, Maxon."

I looked up at my fiancé. Fury radiated from his body. The frozen rage in his gaze winked out as soon as he saw me watching him. "I swear I'm going to ship him off to New Asia." Maxon fumed. "Forget New Asia, I'll charge him with treason. I'll kill him myself."

"I'm not sure that you can do that," I said quietly.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Illéa." Maxon muttered, shaking his head. "First he's an accessory to attempted murder and now he assaults you in a hallway? I can do whatever I damn want to do with that traitor."

"No, Maxon. It wasn't Aspen." I said. Maxon met my eyes, puzzled. "It was Frederick. Princess Daphne's betrothed."

A look of understanding flooded his face. He couldn't very well kill the future prince consort of the Queen of France, especially not when there were enough problems with France as it was. Maxon took a deep breath. "Oh."

We were quiet again for a minute before he cupped my cheek. "How did you get away, darling?"

"It was Emilia. She was walking by and heard me ask for him to let me go. She saw him ignore me." I swallowed hard. "So she asked him if he was really assaulting me and then threatened to tell you and your parents and Daphne and her parents if he tried to do it again, to anyone. I kind of believe she might be planning to tell you at least anyway." I chuckled, "She said something about a degenerate pig and what's coming to him."

Maxon laughed. "That doesn't surprise me. Emilia has been quick and witty since we were children and she's always had a passion for justice and for standing up for those who can't do so for themselves. You remind me of her in that way. It's one of the reasons I love you."

I smiled and Maxon kissed my forehead lightly.

"What are we going to do about Frederick, Maxon?" I whispered.

Maxon tensed again. "I think I'm going to do what Emilia threatened to do. Perhaps we can get the French king and queen to hand him over to pay for his crimes. I'm sure you're aware that in Illéa, this kind of thing is punishable by lengthy jail time and to assault one the Elite, someone who could be the next princess and queen, he could face life in jail or death. At the very least, he would get publicly caned."

Maxon kissed my forehead again. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, my dear."

I glared at him for a moment. He huffed a laugh, "My dear, America, I love you more than life itself."

A smile tugged on my face. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too," I mumbled against his lips.

I drifted off to sleep with Maxon's arms still around me.

* * *

Maxon returned to his room while I was still asleep. The bed was cold when my maids came to wake me up. They started their preening as usual. Today, my girls dressed me in a pale pink lace day dress with cap sleeves that fell just below my knee. It was, as always, gorgeous, and perfect for tea with Princess Daphne.

Breakfast was uneventful and afterwards, all of the Elite went to the Women's Room. I sat with Marlee, chatting with her quietly for a while until a maid arrived to tell me it was time for my tea with the Princess. I followed behind the girl silently as she led me to the upper floor. She knocked on one of the bright white doors lining the hallway. A guard I didn't recognize opened it and the maid led me to a small circular table where the Princess was seated alone.

I curtseyed deeply. She nodded her head and waved a hand, beckoning for me to sit.

"Good Morning, Princess Daphne," I said amicably.

"Hello, Lady America," Daphne said in her gorgeous French accent. "I'm so happy you were able to come today."

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness." I nodded. A maid came from behind me and filled my tea cup. "Prince Maxon has told me much about you."

A sour look crossed her face and she made no move to hide it. Her hand waved and the maid with the tea kettle scurried out of the room. "He did? May I ask what?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't expected her to ask that, "Oh, nothing bad." I shrugged nonchalantly, lifting my tea cup to my lips. "He just told me that you are childhood friends."

Daphne's eyes bordered upon murderous as they gazed at me. "Oh yes, of course. We've known each other all our lives."

I nodded. My teacup clattered against the saucer as I set it down.

"And we know each very well."

I nodded again. "Yes, I imagine you would."

"He is almost like a…Oh, how do you say?" She waved a hand, struggling to find the word. "He is almost like my other half." Daphne said after a moment, nodding.

I glanced at the princess, only half surprised. "He is a very close friend? Almost a brother, perhaps?" My words let on nothing of my whole knowledge.

Daphne shook her head violently. "No, no. Never a brother."

"If I may ask, then what?" I tilted my head, coyly.

"That is actually why I asked to speak with you." She said venomously. "You seem the most attached of all of the girls. You said on one of the television programs that you loved him."

I nodded, furrowing my brow. "I- I guess so? I'm not sure what you're implying."

Daphne's gaze fixed to my own. Her eyes were a deep blue and filled with cold steel. I tried not to shiver. "You should prepare yourself. He will never choose you."

My eyebrows creased farther. "Maxon is incapable of love. He had it staring him in the face and yet he still couldn't see it. He is crushed under the weight of his father's disapproval and you- he doesn't love you. He won't choose you because his father hates you and he is clearly in love with me. Even if he doesn't know it yet, he does."

I was frozen. What was I supposed to say? He loves me and not you? Get over yourself? I was lost. My mouth hung open. I could almost hear Sylvia saying a proper princess wouldn't do that, could almost hear her screaming at me and I closed it. I blinked quickly.

"Was that all, Princess?" I asked icily.

She nodded sharply, "Like I said, you should prepare yourself. He would never choose a poor, common girl like you."

I grinned at her with barely concealed hatred, "Thank you for the concern. If you would excuse me, I'm hosting the Italian reception tonight and I have some things to attend to before everyone arrives."

I dipped into another curtsey, not as low as the one earlier. The guard opened the door and I walked out briskly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-** **La Principessa Italiana: Royal Visitors Part 3**

 **Sarjoo- Well here's more finally. I hope you still like this lol.**

 **KMlovesfanfics- Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was very long in coming (sorry)! I actually like the idea of giving Daphne someone but I really think she has some major character development to go through before that can happen.**

 **WishIwasAmerica- Wow I really feel this. Thank you for the laugh and the support. I also want to strangle half of the characters and meet Emilia (and SO MANY other fictional characters lol).**

 **Virtue01- ok sorry. Did not see this until December :/ I hope you enjoy it now!**

 **Fiona- thank you thank you thank you! That means so much to me!**

 **Giovanna- thank you!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone mentioned and unmentioned who read, liked, followed, or reviewed my story! It truly means the world that people are reading and enjoying my writing!**

 _*I'm sorry.*_

Ok. Wow, it has been a very very long time since I last posted. I'm writing this on December 15, 2018, which is six months since I posted chapter 9 or Better Choices. I know a lot of you probably thought I abandoned this story right as I said I was going to stop doing that so I thought I would explain. I posted the last chapter on July 15. After that, I was on vacation for a while and in September I started sophomore year in high school. This year has been a lot and I haven't had time for anything let alone writing. I have also largely been focusing on the independent YA fantasy book I am writing when I do have spare time. Because my head is so focused on my own book, I often find that if I sit down to write this, I end up working on my manuscript. I really am sorry and have missed this story immensely. That being said, I really don't think I can post long chapters like I have been doing recently(ish) because it will take longer and longer to get them out until I just legitimately stop altogether. I also cannot post weekly or even bi-monthly, but I am going to try as hard as I possibly can to get out a minimum of one chapter a month and I will try to publish more if I am on a break from school. Thank you so much for reading this and continuing to read and support this story about some of my favorite fictional characters! 3 3 3

 **Without further ado… Chapter 10- La Principessa Italiana: Royal Visitors Part 3**

I was still fuming when I reached my room. _How dare she?_ The door slammed behind me. I glanced around the room. It was empty. My maids were probably in the workroom. Lucy once told me that they spend most of the time they don't spend with me there making my dresses.

A light, airy peal of laughter echoed from my open balcony door. I walked towards the sound. Two people walked through the gardens. They stopped at a stone bench I recognized as the one I met Maxon on so long ago. It was only two months ago when the Selection began in September. I smiled, remembering all the happy times Maxon and I shared in those gardens.

Another peal of laughter rang, breaking my reverie. It only took me a moment to realize that the two figures were Maxon and Daphne. I gritted my teeth. My hands clenched into a fist before I even realized it. _Could this day get any worse?_ Maxon took her hand. I scoffed. _Of course, it could._

The door opened behind me. I turned, watching Lucy, Anne, and Mary walk in.

"Oh," Anne said. "We didn't realize you would be back from tea with the princess so early."

I attempted a warm smile. "It seemed there wasn't much she wanted to discuss with me. I hope it's no problem. I can go take a walk through the gardens."

Mary shook her head, "It's no problem, Miss."

"We were actually hoping you would be back soon," Lucy said, "We all wanted to make sure you were ready with plenty of time to spare for the reception."

I forced a smile. "Of course. We can start as soon as you're ready."

A mischievous grin crept onto Lucy's face. "Well…" She walked to the door. Her hand barely touched the knob before the door swung open.

Three maids that I didn't know walked in. I furrowed my brows for a second before a girl with shining golden hair waltzed in.  
"As I was appointed to decorating," my friend said, her eyes sparkling, "I made the executive decision that decorating also includes making sure we match."

I laughed. "How very princess-y of you, Marlee."

Marlee nodded, laughter falling from her lips.

* * *

Someone had put a blindfold over my eyes to keep me from seeing the progress. Occasionally, I would hear Lucy or Anne comment on my hair or dress while Mary did my makeup. Only then was I permitted to remove the blindfold but only with sealed eyes. The production had Marlee and my maids written all over it. I smiled. Marlee and I quizzed each other on the Italian we had learned in an attempt to make our guests feel more at home while our maids worked.

"And, done!" Marlee's maid, Clara said. Her words were filled with mirth.

Marlee and I giggled in unison.

I was led to another part of my room. It was probably a mirror for their great unveiling. The blindfold was removed from my eyes. I glanced up into the large floor to ceiling mirror.

I gasped. Marlee stood next to me with a similar shocked look painting her features. We both wore a-line, navy blue dresses but they were vastly different. Mine was made of a thin silk and the sweetheart neckline spread off my shoulders. The fabric cascaded to the floor from a lacy jeweled belt around my waist. My hair was curled and loose with a few strands braided back into a crown atop my head.

Marlee's dress was more simple but made of the same gossamer, blue silk as my own. Her dress rose up in a halter neck with a lower back than mine and ruching on the bodice. The material hovered just above the floor. Her sun-kissed hair was wound intricately into a stunning braided updo. We both only had natural makeup on except for dramatic eyeshadow. My eyes were painted in rosy gold while Marlee's shimmered a wine red. Marlee's lips matched her eyes instead of the pale pink that covered my lips.

My gaze slid to my toes where towering golden heels encased my feet.

"Grazie. Grazie mille," I whispered. "Èé bellissimo. Lo adoro."

I glanced up to my girls, expecting to see clouded eyes. My maids simply nodded in response. I smiled at them. It seemed they had picked up some Italian after hearing Marlee and I practice.

"Just don't fall this time, America," Marlee laughed, "Maxon might not be here to catch you this time."

Though she originally came to Angeles to try to marry Maxon, there was no bitterness in her words. Only pure light. I tried to push the image of Maxon and Natalie in the garden out of my head at her words.

Tried. And failed.

 _Maxon won't be here to catch you._

"I think I've finally mastered the skill." I strode to a small table next to the couch where four thin, rectangular boxes were stacked. "I won't need Maxon this time."

Marlee laughed again, walking to meet me. I handed her one of the boxes and spun around, holding my hair up for her. Cool metal slid onto my bare neck.

"Grazie, amico mio," I said quietly, turning to face her. She took another box from the table and handed it to me.

"Thank you, my friend," Marlee replied, turning around. She must have thought that I was still trying to practice for the reception tonight.

"No, Marlee," I said, slipping the necklace onto her. "Thank you. Truly. You and I worked so hard for this and I can't thank you enough."

Marlee turned again to face me, taking my hands. "It was my pleasure." Marlee's voice dropped down to a whisper. She squeezed my hands. "I can't wait to see everything you and Maxon do with Illéa. You'll always have a supporter in Kent."

I furrowed my brows. "You're not going home are you?"

Marlee looked as if she might cry. "No. Not yet anyway. But I will be going home soon enough and I will miss my friend, the princess."

I gave her a soft smile. "You can't cry until after the Italians leave! We have a party to host!"

A broad smile lit up Marlee's face again. "We can't be late…"

* * *

We arrived in the Great Room just as the musicians began their warm up. I took a deep breath at the sound. It felt like home. I smiled, gazing around the room. The Great Room was perfect. Marlee chose brilliantly colored tapestries to cover the normally drab walls and they made for great acoustics. The tables were clad in pristine ice blue tablecloths and the silverware sparkled like diamonds carved into the tables. Flowers were bunched in low vases on the tables. They were pretty and polished the space, but guests would still be able to see one another over the centerpieces and talk. Large bouquets were artfully placed in the corners of the room. A large dance floor was clearly set in front of the musicians. It was perfect.

Clicks echoed on the stone floor behind Marlee and me. I turned at the noise. Queen Amberley stood in front of me with Silvia a step behind her holding a clipboard. The velvet box in my hand felt warmer than it did seconds ago.

I dipped into a low curtsey.

"Good evening, Ladies." Queen Amberley's voice was measured.

"Good evening, Queen Amberley," Marlee spoke in the same measured tone. "We would like to welcome both of you to the reception for the Italian delegation."

Silvia nodded emphatically, scribbling something on her clipboard. Queen Amberley looked us both over.

"As you can see we have the same necklace. We thought if we dressed similarly, we would be easily identifiable as the hosts for tonight." I said, "Lady Marlee and I thought you should have one as well, as both of you are also hosts tonight."

Silvia's hard eyes visibly softened. Queen Amberley nodded, emotion swirling on her face for an instant. Happiness. Warmth. Surprise. It all vanished in a second.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Ladies. Thank you."

I smiled and Marlee nodded next to me. We handed both of them a velvet box containing twins to our golden, rose shaped pendants.

Behind the Queen, maids started circulating the room with hor d'oeuvres. Marlee and I walked to the doors as guests began to filter through. The musicians had finished warming up and were playing soft music.

The Italians were loud and excited. It wasn't long before the wine was found: an expensive red from an Italian vineyard my research told me was a particular favorite of the royal family. It was only moments before the Italian royal family had entered to a burst of applause. The king and queen nodded politely while the Crown Princess beamed. King Clarkson and Maxon were only steps behind them.

* * *

The Italian reception was a party in the best of ways. Even King Clarkson looked impressed when I dared to glance in his direction. The night was calming down and Maxon had me in his arms on the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile, resting my head on his shoulder as the song ended.

A gloved hand tapped my shoulder. I turned. Princess Nicoletta stood behind me, a soft smile gracing her stunning features. "May I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. Her words were quiet as if her English was mellowed by her faint accent. She had to have worked incredibly hard to have such good English as a second language.

I nodded quickly. "Of course, Your Highness. Prince Maxon is a very popular person. I am used to sharing."

I laughed. Confusion danced across her face for a moment before she shook her head. "No, no I was hoping I could speak with both of you."

"Of course," I said, my brows furrowing. Maxon took my hand in his.

"Right this way, Nicoletta." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 **What do you think Maxon and Nicoletta have planned? Sorry for such a short chapter especially after such a long time, but I really wanted to get something up. I really hope that I can get out chapter 11 before the New Year!**


End file.
